Mise en situation
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Qui veut courir avec le Docteur doit souvent réfléchir vite.


**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Forum francophone : il fallait traiter le thème « Problème ».**

* * *

**Problème**

« Vous voulez pas me déposer quelque part ? Je vous dénoncerai pas, je jure.

‒ Alors pourquoi tu veux descendre ? » rétorqua le Docteur, avant de donner un grand coup de volant pour éviter un camion accidenté au milieu de la voie. Des fumerolles violettes s'échappaient des fissures dans sa carrosserie, les diodes lumineuses qui ornaient ses ailerons s'affolaient en passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. En une seconde ils l'eurent dépassé. Donna s'agrippa un peu plus fermement à son siège.

« Vous roulez un peu vite… » gémit leur passagère.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient aidée à emprunter cette voiture, elle ne faisait que se plaindre. D'accord, elle aurait sans doute préféré la voler toute seule et la conduire elle-même. Mais, comme le Docteur le lui avait fait remarquer tandis qu'il désactivait le verrouillage des portières d'un coup de tournevis sonique, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en sortir, avec sa clé à mollette. Et leur mission devait passer en priorité : le sauvetage d'un parlement en cession plénière primait sur le train-train d'une délinquante à la petite semaine. En outre, avait songé Donna, leur friponne ne semblait pas sortie de l'adolescence (même si c'était un peu dur à déterminer, à cause des plumes sur son visage). À son âge, on n'avait pas à prendre le volant.

« Et tu voulais une voiture de course pourquoi ? Pour être sûre de rouler lentement ? protesta le Docteur.

‒ Ce n'est pas du tout une voiture de course ! Vous êtes malade ! »

Les yeux écarquillés par la vitesse, Donna reconnut que l'insolente avait raison. (Sur la première partie, du moins. Pour la seconde, disons seulement qu'elle n'avait pas tort.) Malgré son moteur vrombissant et son capot effilé, la voiture qu'ils s'étaient appropriée faisait figure de Fiat Panda, comparé à certains des bolides rutilants qui filaient sur l'autoroute tubulaire entourant l'astéroïde WBGsignediacritique (le TARDIS boudait en ce moment – une obscure histoire de vérins négligés –, ce qui réduisait la traduction au service minimum). De tous côtés zig-zaguaient des voitures tellement aérodynamiques qu'elles en étaient presque plates, lesquelles crachaient par leur pot d'échappement de longs jets de flammes bleues, et produisaient des étincelles quand leur pare-choc frôlait la glissière de sécurité. Ce spectacle n'avait pas échappé au Docteur :

« Tous ces gens vont beaucoup plus vite que moi !

‒ Mais ils ne conduisent pas eux-mêmes ! Ces voitures sont pilotées par la puce de leur propriétaire, pas en mode manuel. Personne ne peut maîtriser son véhicule à cette vitesse ! »

Donna eut la curiosité de jeter un coup d'œil au compteur – et la regretta aussitôt. Prise d'un vertige qui n'avait rien à voir avec le virage serré qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, elle détourna fermement le regard en direction de la fenêtre. Il n'était pas aisé de distinguer ce qui se tramait dans les habitacles, chez leurs voisins de bitume. Outre la vélocité, qui réduisait la plupart des aperçus à des flashs tremblés, le matériau des vitres ajoutait un obstacle, car elles étaient souvent teintées, voire parsemées de paillettes. Elle réussit néanmoins à surprendre plusieurs conducteurs en train de se recoiffer et une conductrice qui lisait le journal, même un bébé, tout seul à bord d'une espèce de berline, qui gazouillait sans inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât le visage crispé de Donna et, aussitôt, se mît à pleurer.

Quel arrogant morveux ! Elle aurait tant voulu s'énerver sur le Docteur pour évacuer sa frustration, mais cette solution éprouvée paraissait fortement déconseillée en la circonstance. Elle s'obligea plutôt à se calmer en s'amusant à examiner les plaques d'immatriculation, un jeu qui l'avait captivée dans son enfance.

« Il faut qu'on emprunte la bretelle qui va au Capitole. Tu sais si on en est loin ? »

Le Docteur esquissa un mouvement de tête, comme pour se retourner vers son interlocutrice, puis il se ravisa, heureusement. Et il en profita pour doubler trois voitures – d'abord par la droite, ensuite par la gauche et de nouveau par la droite. Une sirène se déclencha dans leur sillage.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas du coin, hein ?

‒ Pourquoi, j'ai pas mis le bon clignotant ?

‒ C'est un problème qui tombe à chaque fois, au permis. Soient 1200 véhicules privés circulant à 240 mph, sur treize voies, dans le même sens. La bretelle autoroutière T37, menant au Capitole, comporte trois voies et son virage initial forme un angle de 63° par rapport à l'axe principal. En une minute, combien des 1200 voitures réussiront à s'engager sur la bretelle ?

‒ Des mathématiques récréatives ! » se réjouit le Docteur.

Donna en frissonna. Les problèmes, voilà ce qui vous poursuivait à coup sûr jusqu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Ça, et la bureaucratie. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la longueur des plaques d'immatriculation, sur cet astéroïde freluquet. 87632-708-76333signemou54-673, 10563-739-44492cédille23-001, 80348-103-74930poney58-895 (décidément l'humeur du TARDIS ne s'arrangeait pas)…

« Il suffit… »

Le Docteur fut coupé dans sa démonstration par le hurlement strident du véhicule prioritaire qui s'était faufilé jusqu'à leur hauteur. Ils avancèrent quelques secondes ainsi, rétroviseur contre rétroviseur, après quoi le fourgon les dépassa. L'appel d'air manqua les faire dévier de leur trajectoire.

« …de diviser…

‒ Justement, non ! Vous êtes tombé dans le panneau. Il ne faut pas calculer, la réponse est toujours zéro. Aucune voiture privée n'est autorisée à emprunter la bretelle du Capitole, elle est strictement réservée aux véhicules d'urgence et aux taxis diplomatiques. Son accès est contrôlé par une barrière automatique. Tenez, on la voit déjà, c'est la prochaine sortie. Mais vous ne pourrez pas l'emprunter…

‒ Ils s'y engagent bien, eux, pourtant », objecta le Docteur en désignant d'une main l'engin qui les avait doublés.

Effectivement, le véhicule, tous gyrophares dehors, venait de franchir le portique et s'éloignait en épousant le fameux virage à 63°.

« C'est la police. Ils ont une plaque spéciale, avec laquelle ils passent partout.

‒ Ah ha ! » s'écria le Docteur. Et il changea de main sur le volant pour chercher son tournevis dans sa poche de veste.

« Ce sont des immatriculations exonumériques. Très facile à truquer. Je m'étonne qu'une professionnelle comme toi… Quel est le code ?

‒ Mais je ne le connais pas ! Il paraît qu'il change tous les jours, en plus. Personne ne s'amuse à usurper les plaques de la police, c'est le meilleur moyen de s'attirer des ennuis.

‒ 09-634, intervint Donna. Les derniers chiffres sont 09-634, c'est ça la clef. »

Elle pardonna au Docteur l'embardée qu'il leur infligea en se tournant brusquement vers elle, parce qu'il y avait de l'admiration dans ses yeux, en plus de la surprise.

Elle sourit à pleines dents.

« J'ai horreur des problèmes, mais je suis bonne avec les chiffres. »


End file.
